Abandoned
by MrPwong
Summary: Eren and Mikasa got separated from the Scout regiment when a brutal snow storm hit. Having to abandon most of their gear and take refuge in a cave, will Eren and Mikasa be able to overcome the life threatening challenges that await them or will they parish in the cold. Rated T for some coarse language
1. Lost

**A/N: Sorry about the inactivity, I wrote a few different stories but kept on scrapping them! I finally wrote this one which I liked and I hope you will too! This story has no connection to "Don't let me go" which will be continuing in the next few weeks so look out for that! **

* * *

Mikasa was holding onto Eren as tightly as she could, they had been walking blindly for hours through a blizzard that seemed like it would never stop. Eventually, the blizzard died down just enough for minimum visibility to be returned and Eren could make out the opening of a cave.

Slowly, he trudged through the snow with Mikasa right behind him until they entered the cave.

Mikasa was freezing, she couldn't stop shivering until she felt a warm jacket get put over her shoulders. She gave Eren a surprised look, but he just smiled as he kept his eyes on the caves exit.

Eren and Mikasa had to abandon most of their gear when their horses ran off, they had the bare essentials.

Mikasa had lost her coat when her horse ran off, she was getting to warm so she took it off and put it in one of the saddle bags.

Eren being a titan shifter had a very high body temperature, but he could hardly stand the cold. Eren gave Mikasa his coat because he knew that at least he wouldn't freeze to death.

The two of them were silent for a few hours, there was nothing to say, nothing to do. They took the occasional glance at each other not sure what to make of the situation they had found themselves in.

Eventually Eren spoke out.

"Well this sucks." Eren said.

Mikasa just looked at him like he was an idiot for pointing out the obvious.

Eren just looked down and sighed.

"Look, stay here... I am going to look around for anything we can burn." Eren said as he got up from his seat beside Mikasa.

"Be safe." she said as she huddled deeper into Erens coat.

Eren walked outside and was blasted by the un pleasant feel of the cold, the blizzard was picking up again.

Eren knew he had to be quick if he was going to find his way back, his body temperature barely keeping him warm enough to move. He found a tree not to far from the cave and started peeling the bark off and cutting off branches with his swords.

He got back to the cave just as the blizzard made it zero visibility. Mikasa was still trying her best to keep warm inside Erens jacket.

Eren put the branches and bark on the ground and made a small fire pit in front of Mikasa, his only priority at this point was to keep her alive.

He broke apart the branches into small sticks and tried to light them on fire, but it wasn't working.

"Come on you son of a bitch." Eren muttered as he continued attempting to light a fire.

Mikasa noticed him struggling and offered him a hand, but he just ignored her, he was too focused on getting that fire started.

Eventually, the wood started smoking but never lit. Eren gave up at that point and took a seat beside Mikasa.

"You tried, that's what counts." she said.

Eren looked at her with a sadly, he knew that coat wasn't going to be enough come nightfall.

Another few hours of silence passed when Mikasa started to shiver again, the temperature had started to quickly drop. Eren didn't notice at first until she started to chatter her teeth.

They looked at each other for a few moments and then Eren got up to try and light the fire.

Mikasa knew she didn't want the fires warmth, she wanted Erens warmth but she was too afraid to admit it. She just sat there getting colder and colder as Eren failed to light the fire.

Once again Eren gave up with the fire and sat down beside Mikasa who couldn't stop shivering.

He let out a quiet sigh.

'Is this really the smart thing to do?' he thought as he slowly moved closer to Mikasa, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body getting closer and pretended she didn't notice.

Eren slowly moved closer and closer until his leg hit Mikasas. He felt sudden rush of joy and nervousness from being so close to her. Mikasa felt the same rush of joy and pulled her scarf over her face to cover her blushing.

Mikasa could feel his warmth heating the air around them when suddenly she felt Eren reach behind her and pull her into him.

'What the hell am I doing, this is probably going to ruin our friendship!' Eren thought angrily to himself as he hugged Mikasa, but to his surprise, he looked down and saw Mikasa snuggling into him looking like she was ready to fall asleep.

Mikasa found pleasure in his natural warmth, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

A big smile found its way onto her face as she let out a peaceful sigh and dosed off on Eren.

Eren just sat there, he didn't dare move and wake her up. He ran his fingers through her raven black hair and what he felt was shocking to him. Her hair was as soft as silk even after all the shit they just had to go through to get to this cave.

A few more hours passed before Mikasa Mikasa woke up. She could hear Eren snoring, he had fallen asleep some time after she did.

Mikasa looked to the cave exit and what she saw didn't surprise her.

The blizzard was showing no signs of stopping and she grew very cold very quickly when she pulled away from Erens warmth.

Mikasa looked to Eren who didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon and walked over to the small fire pit Eren had made. Mikasa pulled some paper out of her back pocket, she had been saving it to draw on but there wasn't much to draw in the cave so she put it under the small sticks.

As quietly as she could, Mikasa chipped two rocks together until they sparked and lit the paper on fire. The fire quickly devoured the paper and spread to the small sticks and eventually, Mikasa had created a roaring fire.

The light woke Eren up and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Mikasa wh was looking at him with a smile.

Eren went and sat beside her at the fire and decided the silence should end.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked with a smile.

Mikasa blushed and looked away from him eventually answering him.

"Yes."

"I am glad to hear it." Eren said while still looking at her, his smile growing at the sight of Mikasa blushing.

"What does our food look like?" Mikasa asked changing the subject.

Eren let out a little chuckle and pulled over their rucksack.

''Uh... looks like six pieces of bread, three baked potatoes and what ever this is." Eren said pulling out a strange looking loaf of bread.

Mikasa looked down, she knew that was no where near even a minimum amount of food.

Eren put everything back in the rucksack and put it off to the side and then his gaze caught the small wood pile.

"We are going to run out." he said looking at the cave exit again.

Mikasa knew what he was thinking and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, what if you can't find your way back? I won't lose you to this snow storm." she said with worry.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I know where the tree is." Eren said as he got up and started walking.

"Come back as fast as you can." Mikasa said as he disappeared almost instantly in the snow storm.

'Fuck its bad out here.' Eren thought as we walked through the deep snow to the tree. Again, he peeled off the bark and cut the branches taking as much as he could carry when he suddenly felt everything go dark.

When Eren woke up, he was in the cave and Mikasa was snuggled up to his chest again.

'Damn that crazy girl, she came out and got me.' he thought to himself.

One again, Eren didn't dare wake Mikasa from her slumber. Eventually, she woke up as well and was met with Erens smiling face.

She tried to hide her blushing, but it was no use.

Eren kept wondering why she tried to hide herself from him, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The fire was starting to die down and Eren realised that she had left the wood out in the storm, he started getting up to go find the wood but Mikasa pulled him back down.

"Please stay." was all she said to him.

"But the fire-" Eren didn't finish his sentence when he looked at Mikasa, she was looking right at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Eren clued in quickly, after what had just happened to him she didn't want him to go out again and never come back.

Eren grabbed the rucksack and reached in for some bread. When he grabbed it he split it in half giving some to Mikasa.

Mikasa grabbed it and devoured it, Eren was shocked.

'She must be starving... I don't need it.' Eren thought as he handed Mikasa his piece of bread.

Without thinking, Mikasa took it and devoured it as well. Eren could feel his stomach grumble, but disregarded it, he didn't care if he didn't eat today. He reached into the rucksack and pulled out a baked potato handing it to her.

Mikasa was about to eat it as well when she felt Erens stomach rumble.

"Eren, you need to eat as well." she said as she gave him back the potato.

"I'll survive, if anyone needs it its you." he said pushing her hand with the potato away.

"If you don't eat then neither will I." she said putting the potato down.

Eren looked at her stubbornly and gave in, he knew she would go through extreme measures to ensure his survival even if it meant she was to suffer and the last thing he wanted was to see her suffer.

He took the potato and split it in half like the bread giving her some and she took it thinking it was better than nothing.

The wind started blowing into the cave making the fire die faster and the temperature drop even more. Mikasa started shivering again as Eren moved in closer to her trying to warm her up.

"How long do you think we will be out here?" Mikasa asked as she felt the warmth of Erens body surround her.

Eren just kept looking into the blizzard as he held Mikasa close to him.

"I don't know."

* * *

Well, I hope it was to expectations, I think it was all right. As always, leav eany feedback doesn't matter if it's good or bad because every bit helps for future chapters and stories. If you have any ideas feel free to pm me and I will go over them and your content will most likely be in future chapters!


	2. Box of memories

**A/N: So first off, I would like to apologize for my lack of any and all activity on this site... I kinda just forgot about my stories until about an hour ago when I wrote this! I hope it meets expectations and I will try my hardest to get some new content out soon! (School and work also aren't helping me with these stories!)**

* * *

A few more hours passed and darkness started to fall.

Eren just sat there still holding Mikasa to keep her warm when he noticed the fire was starting to die, reduced to small flames and embers.

"We need that wood." Eren said.

He felt Mikasa look up at him, but he never looked down to her as he started to stand up.

The wind started blowing into the cave making the fire die down even further.

Eren started walking towards the cave exit, the only thing on his mind was getting the wood.

As he got closer to the exit, he felt the frigid wind blast his face. Slowly, he kept advancing until he felt Mikasa grab his arm.

He turned around to face her, she could hardly stand the freezing wind and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Eren, I... I won't lo-" she was having too much trouble speaking due to the freezing temperature when suddenly, her body felt warm again.

Eren hugged her and slowly walked her back over to the dying fire where it was still a little warm.

"Mikasa, you need to stay here and keep your self warm." Eren said as he seated her by the sire.

"Eren, I don't want to lose you." Mikasa said with worry.

"Mikasa, just stay here... I will be back in five minutes." Eren said as he vanished into the snow storm.

Eren could hardly see, the snow storm had gotten worse and worse, snow almost to his waist. He still managed to fight his way to the tree when he remembered he had left his paring blades.

Eren swore under his breath, he had no way of getting any wood and what he had before was long-buried under the snow. visibility was at absolute zero as he felt around the tree trying to find anything he could bring back to the cave.

Tearing off branches and small pieces of bark, he got as much as he could carry back.

While walking back, Eren stepped on something and fell, the wood spilling out in front of him. Less concerned about the wood as to what he stepped on, he started to dig into the snow until he un covered a small box with strange writing on it.

He didn't bother to open it, he just grabbed it and as much wood as he could.

Mikasa had started to worry, she knew he would be longer than five minutes but it had almost been an hour since he had left and she couldn't survive in the cold for any extended period even with Erens coat.

The wind blew into the cave making her look up and a smile found its way onto her face.

"Eren!" she yelled as he walked over to her and the fire.

"It isn't enough." he said as he put the wood on the fire and the box beside the rucksack

Mikasa looked from him to the box, it seemed familiar like she had seen one just like it when she was a child. Quickly she shook the thought from her mind, her childhood was a nightmare.

Eren just looked blankly into the raising flames of the fire, he was thinking but Mikasa didn't know what.

Eren and Mikasa just sat beside each other looking into the fire, it seemed that silence was just another friend they had made.

"We should probably sleep." Eren said still looking into the fire.

Mikasa moved her gaze to the caves exit and could still see the snow storm raging outside.

Eren looked around for any suitable bed locations, but everything was the same. Dirt and rocks. Eren then looked to Mikasa who had done the same, but she had found a rather flat area along the cave wall with no rocks littering the ground.

Eren just figured he would sleep where he was, wouldn't have been the first time he slept sitting up.

Mikasa moved over to the flat zone and removed the jacket Eren had given her using it as a pillow.

"Wouldn't you rather be warm than comfortable?" Eren asked in concern.

Mikasa turned to face him as she layed down on the ground, her shivers starting to come back from loosing the extra layer of clothing.

Eren shook his head and walked over to the strange box he found in the snow. Mikasa saw him grab it and the visions of seeing a box like that came back to her.

She turned away as he opened it, but what Eren saw shocked him enough to drop the box. Slowly, he picked it up again and gave the inside of the lid a better look.

"Uh... Mikasa?" he said slowly turning to face her.

She rolled over again to look at him, his face was that of a confused child.

"This uh... this box belongs to you." Eren said as he showed her the inside of the lid.

Mikasa looked in terror, her name was on the inside and everything became clear to her.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered that her mother and father had made the box for her a few days before they were murdered, inside a blanket Mikasas mother had made for her.

Eren didn't understand why she was crying until he looked inside the box and found a blanket. Eren recognised the style from a small cloth Mikasa had embroidered for him when she first came to live with the Yaegers. It was the last one she had ever made.

She couldn't stand looking at it, good and bad memories clashed in all out war inside her mind.

Eren grabbed the lid from Mikasa and put it back on the box, he turned and walked towards the cave exit when she shouted at him.

"Eren, you bring that box back here now!" she screamed in anger.

Shocked, Eren stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned around and saw her face, it was full of anger and sadness.

"I said bring me that box!" she screamed again.

Eren still just stood there, he didn't know what was happening.

Annoyed, Mikasa got up and stormed over to him. She stood face to face with him, Eren still un able to comprehend her sudden emotional change as she ripped the box from his hands and stormed off back to her corner in the cave.

"I... I uh... I didn't..." Eren said, still shocked at what just happened.

'Did she just scream at me?' was all that he could process in his head.

Mikasa was back in her corner hugging the box as she started to cry again.

"Mikasa, I just thought that... that you uh..." Eren was silenced by a glare from Mikasa.

'Man is she pissed I tried to get rid of that.' he thought.

Eren slowly started walking towards Mikasa.

"Go away." she said quietly.

Eren continued to approach her.

"I said go away!" she yelled as tears streamed from her eyes

Eren felt something inside him drop, he stood there blankly as she returned to looking down at the box.

'I guess I have no choice.' he thought as he turned around and started walking towards the cave exit.

Mikasa looked up to see him leaving her alone, she tried to call for him but nothing came from her mouth. She tried to scream for him to come back, that she was sorry but nothing.

She watched Eren vanish into the snow storm that was still raging outside. Soon the cave was filled only with the sound of the fire and the howl of the wind.

* * *

Eren was struggling to walk through the deep snow, but he had no intentions of turning around and going back to the cave.

'If that box was all the way out here... then are we that close to her old cabin?' Eren thought as he continued to walk blindly through the snow storm.

The sun was almost completly out of the sky, it was almost pitch black out and Eren had no source of light.

'Fuck me why did I have to be so stupid?' he thought. 'I can't even trace my steps back anymore.'

Eren continued to walk through the snow storm for another half hour before he found a suitable shelter under a tree where he would spend the night.

* * *

Mikasa was standing at the caves exit with a hope that Eren would come back.

Eventualy, she could no longer handle the cold and retreated back to the now dying fire.

"Eren." she said quietly as she looked into the fire.

Mikasa grabbed the box that contained the blanket and opened it. Tears started to flow from her eyes again as she looked at the blanket and the good and bad memories of her child hood went to war again.

She reached up to her neck and grabbed her scarf, pulling it up to her nose.

Suddenly, Mikasa could feel the ground shake from beneath her and her eyes widened.

A titan was making its way by when it passed the cave and desided to take a look. Luckily for Mikasa, it was an 8 meter class and was far to large to bend down and reach inside.

Eventually, the titan gave up and continued on its way as Mikasa sighed in relief, but then gasped in horror as she remembered Eren was out in Titan country and didn't take his gear.

* * *

Eren was sleeping, but something woke him up.

"Wha?" Eren said as he got up and looked around cautiously.

He heard the strange noise again and decided to look for the source.

The noise got louder and louder making Eren move faster and faster until the strange sound stopped.

Eren let out a short gasp, in front of him was the Ackermann residence.

Slowly, he approached the front door, it was already slightly opened.

"Hello?" Eren said as he poked his head in the door.

What he saw made him want to vomit. The blood from Mikasas parents was still splattered on the floor and walls, the stench of copper filling his nostrils with every breath.

Eren slammed the door shut and fell to his knees as he started vomiting, it was just too much for him.

* * *

Mikasa just sat in silence, she had nothing to say, nothing to think about. The fire had died forcing her to use the blanket her mother had made for her.

She continued to look at the cave exit hoping Eren would walk back in, but he never came, she already expected the worst.

'Is this how it ends?' she thought to herself. 'Am I going to die alone in this cave?'

trying to stay as warm as she could, Mikasa curled up into a ball and started to cry again.

* * *

**A/N: Again. I am very sorry for my major lack in activity, but there are things in life that come before my stories do. As always, leave some feedback because every bit helps for future projects. If you have any ideas please send them to me and I will go over them, your content could very well be in a future chapter!**


	3. Authors Apology (Story Irrelevant)

I would just lke to start by appologizing for my lack of new content again, but school, work and my own personal problems are cuttting down my time to work on the story. I appreciate all of the support that everyone gives me and I wish I could do more, but I am only human and realised my limitations. I am not quitting, but it may be another while before a new chapter comes out for this story or the all new continuation of "Dont let me go" comes out. Always look to the future and I will do what I can!


	4. Strange vision

**A/N: So I guess I kinda lied, I did get this out a lot earlier than I expected, but it is a bit of a short chapter. I am still trying to sort things out so don't expect anything new for another little bit but hey, who am I to say miracles don't happen?**

* * *

Eren crawled away from the building, the stench of blood still stinging his nose.

"Why the hell didn't they clean the place up." he said gasping for air.

Eren was about to walk away when he heard the strange noise that woke him up again.

"Who's there!" Eren yelled but got no response. He slowly got up and walked back over to the small wooden cabin, the stench of blood filling the air again.

The noise grew louder and louder as Eren approached the house and when he reached the door, the sound stopped.

Erens heart was racing, he had no idea what was on the other side of the door making the noise.

"I'm coming in." Eren said trying his best to sound calm. He opened the door slowly at first and then slammed it open.

Erens eyes opened wide as he was blasted by an extremely bright white light.

* * *

Mikasa was still crying as she tried her hardest to wish Eren would come back so that she could apologize for her outburst.

"Did he die thinking I hated him?" she said stuttering her words.

"Did he die because of me?"

Mikasa closed her eyes to try and imagine his warmth, to try and imagine Eren sitting right next to her but nothing she did would bring him back to her. Suddenly, her stomach started to grumble and she realised that she had only eaten a small piece of bread and half a potato.

She reached over and grabbed Erens supply bag and opened it. She scanned the contents of the bag and grabbed a piece of bread, but dropped it right as she was about to take a bite.

A strange feeling flooded through her body, a sence of true terror as if someone was tapping into her mind.

She started letting out screams of terror as she put her hands on her head. Her eyes slammed shut and she threw her head to the ground, still screaming.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes, he was on the wooden floor of the cabin.

He slowly sat up and took a look around, the cabin was clean and smelt like the flowers of spring. The sun was shining through the window as the drapes waved from a small and cool breeze.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eren said to himself as he got up.

He walked over to the door and was about to open it when the door flew open. A little black-haired girl ran past him and a man who appeared to be her father passed right through him while chasing after her.

"What the hell?" Eren said as he looked down at his hands.

He walked over to where the man had finally caught his daughter and was swinging her around, both of them were laughing and looked so happy.

Eren waved his hand right through the man and looked back down at both his hands.

"Am I... dead?" he said as he looked back up at the man with his daughter still spinning around.

Eren walked around the cabin and came to the sudden realisation that he was still in the Ackermann residence. He whipped around and looked at the young girl again and realised it was Mikasa playing with her father.

"A beautiful sight is it not?"

Eren looked around in confusion. "Who said that?" he asked demandingly.

"No one you need to be concerned with, but I do hope you find your answer here." the strange voice said.

"What the hell are you talking about? What answer?" Eren said but got no response.

Eren looked back at Mikasa and her father, but what shocked him is that they were looking right at him.

"What the... can you see me?" he asked.

They just stood there, all the happiness seemed to have been drained out of them.

'What the hell is going on? It's like they are looking right through me.' Eren thought as he started to panic.

Eren looked away for a split second and when he looked back, the two of them had moved closer and looked like hollowed corpses.

Eren let out a scream of terror and turned to run, but the door refused to open for him.

He turned around again and the two hollowed corpses of what were once a young Mikasa and her father were right in front of him. Everything faded black and Eren felt himself hit the floor.

When he opened his eyes again, he was on the old cold floor of the Ackermann residence, the stench of blood still stinging his nostrils. Eren shot up and ran out of the building, he tripped on the stairs and fell into the snow where he just layed.

"What the hell did I just see?" he asked himself.

He slowly lifted his head and saw a pair of boots in front of him. He looked up quickly to see a hooded figure standing in front of him. He had no time to react as one of the boots collided with his face and everything went black again.

* * *

Mikasa had stopped screaming, she felt dead inside. She huddled herself tightly into the corner of the cave.

"Why, why the hell can't I just die already!" Mikasa screamed as she started hitting her head against the wall of the cave.

"Let me die God damn you!" she screamed again.

"Just let me die!"

She stopped her screaming and just sat there, the dead feeling inside her growing.

A few more hours passed before she moved her head, darkness still consuming the cave and the snow storm still raging outside the cave. Suddenly, Mikasa reached for the dagger she always kept with her and held it up in a defensive posture.

A loud thumping noise could be heard from the cave exit when a large bag came rolling into the cave and stopped right in front of Mikasa.

"Who's there!" she screamed and got no response. Quickly, she got up and dashed to the cave exit, but no one was in sight.

She ran back down to the bag and slowly started to open it revealing a pair of service boots.

Mikasa gasped and threw herself away from the bag, but her curiosity got the best of her. She started opening the bag again revealing what appeared to be a body. Mikasa was to focused on finding out who it was and when she completely opened the bag.

She closed her eyes and continued to unzip the bag until the zipper stopped. She opened her eyes and immediately threw her hands up to cover her mouth.

Her breathing became heavy and tears started pouring down her face as she just looked at the person inside the bag.

The person inside the bag started shifting causing Mikasa to throw herself back against the wall of the cave again.

"Ow." was all the man said as he tried to sit up, he let out a gasp of pain and forced himself back down to the ground.

"It can't be... is it really you?" Mikasa said as she raised one of her arms and pointed at the man.

"Who else could it be dummy." the man said sarcastically.

"I... how..." Mikasa didn't know what to say.

"Oh come on, you have to be more excited than that to see me." the man said.

"Eren... I thought you were..." Mikasa never finished her sentence.

"Dead? Yeah I though that as well, but it just looks like some bruises and cuts." Eren said trying to sit up again. Mikasa quickly crawled over to him and gave him a massive hug.

"SO you did miss me." Eren said happily as he returned the embrace. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity before Mikasa let Eren go.

"Mikasa I need to tell you something." Eren said as he looked her in the eyes. "I found your childhood house while I was gone... it... it isn't a pretty sight." he said.

He looked away from her when she started to tear up again, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, it reminded him of when she was a helpless kid.

Mikasa just sat on her knees, she didn't move a muscle, she didn't dare move.

Eren put his hand on Mikasas shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok." he said to her.

Slowly, she fell backwards into him and he held her tightly. "We need to sleep." Eren said.

Mikasa closed her eyes, the warmth of Eren comforting her. Eren ran his finger through her hair as she slowly dozed off and he shortly followed.

* * *

**A/N: Though short, I do hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you want, leave some feedback because every bit helps for the future.**


	5. Announcement (Story Update)

Again, I would like to start this with an appology for my major inactivity. Work is killing my free time and I just graduated so I have that to deal with, but this isn't about any of that. I have a release date for my next chapter, it may be a bit short due to my lack of free time but the least I can do for you who read this story is actualy publish something. I hope you will enjoy it when I upload it on July 1st.

Thanks to everyone who reads and those few Canadian readers I have, I hope you have a great Canada Day because I know I will.


	6. Bury the past

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Like I put in the announcement work is killing off my free time little by little and I did just graduate so there is all the stuff revolving around that I gotta deal with. I am hoping I can try to work in at least one chapter a week for new stories, so we will see what the future holds.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Eren returned to the cave, their food was almost gone and Eren refused to eat but in return, Mikasa wouldn't eat the food he gave her.

"You're going to starve if you keep that up." Mikasa said to Eren angrily.

"Well.. yeah but I don't feel hungry." Eren responded.

Mikasa let out a sigh and put down her bread. "You need to eat."

"I already told you I'm fine." Eren said starting to sounds annoyed.

"Listen, I don't care because you won't be fine if you don't eat!" Mikasa said loudly.

"I... I don't care if I die, as long as you can survive." Eren said quietly.

"I promised our mother that I would keep you safe!" Mikasa said starting to yell.

Eren froze up, his eyes opened wide.

"What did you say?" he said coldly.

"I said I promised our mother-" Eren cut her off.

"OUR mother is dead! You can't honor a promise you made to someone who died!" Eren screamed.

Mikasa felt her heart sink a little as she slapped Eren. Silence once again ruled the cave as Eren slowly lifted his hand to his cheek where Mikasa had slapped him.

"What do you know about honoring a promise?" Mikasa said.

Eren just looked at her.

"In a way your right, but the only way your right is if you die, how am I supposed to protect a dead person?" Mikasa yelled trying to fight back tears.

"I don't need your protection, I am well enough alone!" Eren yelled back.

"Then why did bring me to this cave? Why did you go through all the trouble to keep me alive up to this point?" Mikasa yelled. "If you are better off alone then why do you always make me the priority?"

Eren just looked at her angrily and stormed off to the mouth of the cave.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Mikasa asked.

Eren just looked back in her, she could see a raging fire in his eyes but also sadness.

'He's leaving so he doesn't try to hurt me because he knows I am right.' she thought as he disappeared from the cave.

* * *

Eren trudged blindly through the snow storm that was still raging after all the time he and Mikasa had been stranded. eventually after what seemed like an eternity of walking he reached the Ackermann residence.

"Is anyone here, like some asshole who kicks people in the face?" Eren yelled but he got not response.

"Good." he muttered as he walked up to the door of the Ackermann residence, but when he grabbed it everything flashed white again.

Mikasa could feel a headache start to form and as time passed by, it became an un bearable pain. She put her head on the floor of the cave and let out a pained scream. Mikasa continued to scream until she felt nothing, not even the pain.

When Eren opened his eyes, he was on the porch of the Ackermann residence and again it was spring time again. He slowly got up and opened the door cautiously.

When he finally opened the door fully, the little Mikasa was looking right at him, mother and father absent.

"Who are you?" she said softly.

"You can see me?" Eren said looking quite shocked.

"Of course I can silly." the little Mikasa said with a giggle.

"What is this place?" Eren asked.

"This is my home, I live with my mommy and daddy but I haven't seen them in a long time." the little Mikasa said sounding a little sad.

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Eren said trying to sound re assuring.

"No I won't, it's because they are dead." the little Mikasa said.

Eren took a step back, he could feel fear building up inside of him.

"You are looking for an answer aren't you?" the little Mikasa said as she took a step towards him.

Eren backed up outside of the house, it was no longer spring at least it didn't look like it. The trees were dead, the grass a grey colour.

"I want you to look away from me, I will show you the answer." the young Mikasa said.

Eren turned around and examined the dead landscape untill he heard her voice.

"It's safe to look now." she said.

When Eren looked back at the young Mikasa, he saw nothing but a hollowed corpse, the same one he saw before.

Eren let out a scream, as he fell backwards onto the dead grass.

"If you take your eyes off me, I'll die." the corpse said as everything faded black.

When Eren woke up again, he was back to the winter wasteland that was reality.

He got up and took a good look around and saw the hooded figure that kicked his lights out.

"Did you find your answer?" the man said.

"I don't know who you are or how your involved in this, but yes." Eren said as he turned and ran towards the cave.

Under the multiple layers of facial wrapping, the man smiled and walked away.

* * *

When Eren arrived at the cave, Mikasa was still unconscious.

"No no, you can't be dead, you can't be..." Eren said as he knelt beside her body.

Mikasa quietly exhaled and her eyes flickered open to see Eren hovering over her with a look of joy on his face.

"What happened?" Mikasa asked as she tried to get up.

"We had a fight, and I realised that you were right." Eren said as he grabbed her hand.

This sent a jolt through Mikasa, she felt a warm feeling growing inside of her

"Listen, I know I can be harsh but I try to control myself, I don't mean what I say." Eren said sounding a bit sad as he tightened his grip on Mikasas hand.

Eren and Mikasa just sat there looking at each other.

"I... I'm not to sure how to put this but.. I... I think I'm-" Mikasa was cut off by Eren.

"I know." he said with a smile as he pressed his forehead against hers.

The warm feeling growing inside of Mikasa turned into a strange sensation, nothing she had ever felt before in her life, not even when her parents were alive.

Mikasa was about to grab Erens free hand, but she noticed movement at the mouth of the cave. Quickly, she grabbed Eren and threw him behind her as she stood up.

"Who's there!" she yelled, but got no answer. Quickly, she dashed towards the caves exit, but stopped right at the mouth. The snow storm that raged outside had vanished, not a sign of it in the distance.

Mikasa was so happy she could smile, but the loss of the strange sensation she had while close to Eren prevented her from doing so. She walked back to where Eren was, he was folding up the blanket Mikasas mother had made for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is important to you isn't it?" Eren said sounding a little confussed as to why she asked the question.

"It is, but I think it is time to bury the past." Mikasa said trying her hardest to smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mikasa." Eren said saddly.

"It's ok, it is time I move on anyways." she said looking away from him.

Eren didn't know how to accept the situation, so he put the blanket back down beside the box.

"The snow storm has stopped, we can finally go home." Mikasa said still looking away from Eren.

Erens eyes opened wide, this ment they could go back to their friends, their old life. He grabbed Mikasas hand and pulled her out of the cave to see the massive landscape that lay before them.

A massive white field with a large forest in the horizon, but no sign of the wall anywhere.

"The only problem is... where is home?" Mikasa said as she tightened her grip on Erens hand.

"I have no idea, we have never been to this place before and the part that worries me is... where the hell are all the titans?" Eren said.

* * *

**A/N: SO I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really do hope it was worth the wait. Personally I think because I barely had time to work on it, it doesn't have very much detail and is pretty sloppy. As always, tell me what you thought, every bit helps. Any ideas for future stories or chapters? PM me and I will go over them with Atrox and your ideas could very well be in future chapters and stories.**


End file.
